In wireless communication networks, such as cellular networks, network operators typically own and operate their own base station equipment. In urban areas, costs for installing new base stations are readily recovered because of increased revenues from additional wireless network subscribers. However, network operators have less economic incentive to invest in the installation (or upgrading) of new base station equipment for similar subscribers in rural or isolated areas since the prospects for growth in the installed subscriber base are significantly more limited. Cost-effective base station equipment is necessary to meet these additional demands.
As the base station equipment requires upgrades or retrofits (or several network operators consolidate), the network operators do not always have identical categories of equipment racks for their base station equipment. Accommodating the upgraded equipment into existing equipment racks typically requires additional adapters to be purchased and installed in order to complete the retrofit. The network operators may overlook certain component suppliers for new capital expenditures if equipment manufacturers are unable to provide flexible mounting options.